Emotional Trigger
The condition to activate and utilize powers based on emotions. Sub-power of Emotion Manipulation. Also Called *Emotional Activation/Awakening/Control Capabilities The user can utilize any and all powers based on one's emotions. Applications *Emotion Manipulation **Emotion Augmentation **Emotion Empowerment *Mental Manipulation *Psychological Intuition Associations *Conditional Power *Emotion Focusing *Emotional Power Link *Power Activation *Superpower Manipulation Limitations *User who has awakened their powers for the first time may have emotional trauma or action. *May get lost on their emotions and lose control of their powers. *May have to rely on their emotions for their powers. *Being emotionally traumatized can render the user weak and powerless. *How strong a power the user gains may be connected to how strong an emotion they have experienced. Known Users Gallery Basilisk.jpg|Kagerou's (Basilisk) breath becomes poisonous whenever she is sexually aroused. Hollow Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) awakened his Hollow powers with his Inner Beast aspect and determination to protect others. Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Super Saiyan.gif|Saiyans such as Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) can assume the Super Saiyan form through extreme emotional stress, such as anger. Kurapika's Scarlet Eyes (Hunter x Hunter).gif|Kurapika's Kurta Clan (Hunter X Hunter) can trigger their Scarlet Eyes when they are emotionally agitated. Tina Shepard.jpg|Tina Shepard's (Friday the 13th) telekinetic powers involuntary activate when stressed. File:Spawny_Rabbid.png|Spawny (Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle) possesses unique reality warping powers that activate whenever he's stressed, which is often. Toothpick's Ability.jpg|Sheriff Toothpick (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) can grow to a massive size when he becomes extremely enraged. Dark Spyro DotD.jpg|When tainted by Malefor's darkness three years ago, Spyro (Legend of Spyro) transforms under extreme emotional stress, when he was full of grief of his beloved mentor, Ignitus', sacrificial demise. Sasuske's Tomoe Awakening.gif|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) awakening and finalizing his Sharingan's tomoe after declaring his intent to avenge his clan. Obito's Awakening.gif|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) awakens his Sharingan from his determination to protect Rin and Kakashi. The Uchiha Brothers' Mangekyō Sharingan.png|The Mangekyō Sharingan (Naruto) is awakened by the trauma suffered from witnessing the death of someone close to the Sharingan user… Obito and Kakashi's Mangekyō Sharingan .gif|…Obito Uchiha & Kakashi Hatake awaken their Mangekyō Sharingan after witnessing Rin's death… File:Itachi_Uchiha_(Naruto)_mangekyou_sharingan.gif|…Itachi witnessed his best friend’s death and sacrifice… File:Sasuke_Uchiha_(Naruto)_Mangekyo_Sharingan_activate.gif|…Sasuke after learning the truth about his older brother's sacrifice… Madara's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.gif|…and Madara after his brother's death. Naruto's Nine-Tails Aura.gif|Whenever a Jinchuuriki (Naruto) becomes upset enough, they can access their respective Tailed Beasts’ power. Fear Burn.jpg|The Man-Thing (Marvel Comics) generates corrosive acid in response to fear, including its own. Steven Universe.png|Steven Universe (Steven Universe) possesses a wide-range of gem-powers all tied to his emotions, such as the ability to control his age, the velocity of his ascent and descent and the ability to summon his shield… Rose Quartz Steven Universe.png|…various abilities inherited from his mother Rose Quartz. Ruby Rose (RWBY) Silver Eyes light flash.gif|Ruby Rose's (RWBY) silver eyes are triggered by feelings of love. luffy_awake_haki.gif|Due to his anger over seeing his older brother Ace nearly getting executed, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) fully awakened his Conqueror/Haoshoku Haki. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Mental Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Common Powers